Virginia
by clueless-Malin
Summary: Little innocent Ginny isn´t what everybody expects her to be and when Malfoy comes into the picture it just gets better
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Of course I don´t own harry potter. It would be a little riddiculus to post in fanfiction if I did now, wouldn´t it...  
  
Here comes my little story, It´s my first story and I´m not too good at English so have patience with me. Enjoy =)  
  
First chapter : Introduction  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh thank you Ron, a doll, just what I wanted for my fifteenth birthday, wonderful..."  
  
"I knew you´d like it Ginny, of course, all little girls like dolls, personally I never understood them.Come to think about it I never understood grownup women either..."  
  
"RON!!!"  
  
Right when I stand here and examinate my wonderful gift ( anybody noticed the sarcasm) in storms my brothers best friends; Granger and The boy who just won´t die.  
  
Suddenly the overcrowded room is filled with shreeks of hello and everybody is hugging the two.  
  
Mum is as usual fussing over that Potter is too thin and Granger is asking Ron about if he has done his homework.  
  
I myself is standing in the corner beside the huge birthdaycake in my cute yellow dress with my cute little ribbon in my hair wishing I were up in my room with my diary so I could write all feelings off me.  
  
Do anybody notice that I don´t really seem to fit into the picture of a happy little girl who just turned fifteen.  
  
I hope you do because I´m not really a happy little girl who just turned fifteen.  
  
After the incident in my first year everybody knew that I was a little abnomal, I mean, all right, she was possessed by You-know-who and all that, she´s probably really sad and feeling horrible about herself.  
  
The best thing we could do to her is to ask her if she´s all right, tell her that we´re here if she wants to talk about anything three times a day.  
  
Stare at her with pity in our eyes every time she walks past in the corridor.  
  
Look at her everytime she looks anything but perfectly happy with a look in our eyes that says that we know something and inviting for comfort.  
  
Even if she´s angry we know that she has a reason so we´ll just have patience with her and let her have a row and then tell her again that w´re here if she needs to talk about it.  
  
Even now, four years after the accident they treat me like I´m going break down any second and they never say a bad word to me just so I wont think about 'Him'.  
  
Even the slytherins treat me like that, maybe they don´t look as pitying as the others but they never say a bad word to me.  
  
They never say a good word either, but you could at least expect some attention. I mean, I´m a Weasley, doesn´t that just beg for bad poor-jokes?  
  
Maybe you wonder what I know about bad poor-jokes? There is actually a person out there who doesn´t treat me like a china-doll: Malfoy, mr.Insult himself.  
  
I can´t say that I´m really flattered about his attention but I don´t hate him like my dear brother does because I can´t find the reason.  
  
Of course he says bad things about my family all the time but I think it doesn´t matter because he doesn´t know anything to really piss me off and as I don´t really mind being poor I´m not angry with him for calling me poor-related things.  
  
Besides, I think he seems pretty smart. I overheard a conversation he had with Pansy about potions and he sounds like a pretty interesting boy.  
  
Of course Pansy doesn´t notice because she is too occupated with making him notice her brests to hear what he has to say.  
  
I almost feel sorry for him, the only conversationabel person he has to talk to is Pansy and she isn´t exactly bright...  
  
Back to me. For four years nobody has treated me for what I am, they always treat me like I´m still eleven years old and if i act like anything els they get worried and fuss even more so I think it´s easiest to just act eleven to stop their worrying.  
  
And they wonder why I cut myself out from everybody and do everything alone and likes doing so.  
  
That´s just one of the many things Tom taught me. Don´t let other brake you down just because they have an opinion about you.  
  
Oh yes, he understood me. I could lie on my bed and talk to him for hours, asking for advice, telling him storys out of my life and he would tell him some out of his.  
  
Back then the only thing that was on my mind was Potter, I were head over heels in love with him and Tom didn´t mind talking about him.  
  
Of course Tom turned out to be the murderer of many people and he made me do things I have nightmares about until this day.  
  
But what people doesn´t realize is that it doesn´t matter, what does matter is that he didn´t reach his goal and that I learned a lot about myself and the world around me and that I had a good time as long as it lasted.  
  
Tom taught me to not trust anybody with anything, I did tests, for an example I told my classmates about my valentine and told them to keep it quiet.  
  
Of course the next day everybody knew about it.  
  
That made me not trust anybody so I didn´t trust Tom either. I can´t say I was surprised that I ended up in the Chamber of secrets, I just had to take a risk to feel alive for once.  
  
Tom made me grow up and see the world as it really is, wich isn´t a very remarkable place.  
  
He made me think for myself and not take peoples words as the truth and only to believe what I see with my own eyes.  
  
He learned me to not love Potter. Yes, that´s right, I don´t love Potter and I didn´t then either.  
  
He taught me not to love anybody for their looks or for what everybody els says.  
  
You have to love them out of your own experiences and for the person they are inside. Of course looks matter but it isn´t important.  
  
That´s also one of the reasons why I don´t hate Malfoy.  
  
Even if I didn´t love Potter anymore I was nervous about his prescence.  
  
He had been in my thoughts for such a long time and he had seen me in my weakest state. That´s never a good thing and I gave it a great amount of thought.  
  
But that´s not the only thing my brain pondered over. I became a thinker and I made myself understand everything and think about it until it became logical.  
  
My family often wondered why I suddenly stopped with what I was doing and just zooned out in space.  
  
When I said I was thinking they just stared at me strangely and I saw that they thought that I was thinking about the accident in my first year.  
  
Who would believe that an innocent eleven year old girl would ponder over the meaning of life and why half-humans were so hated.  
  
In my second year I made myself study hard, made myself reach all my goals without causing too much attention, just to get myself satisfied.  
  
Because of the lack of friends I started to do other things instead. The girls in my dorm would just sit in the room talk about make-up and boys.  
  
Forgive me if I don´t find that interesting. So I began to run.  
  
I think it´s stupid that it really is just one wizarding sport worth mentioning at this school and anywhere els too, I need to move if I so has do come up with my own sport.  
  
But I didn´t. I began to run and doing other exercises almost every day.  
  
Then I began to do it to music, both muggle and wizardmusic, I found out that you can get muggle-CD´s on a wizardradio.  
  
Now running, doing push-ups and stretching soon turned into dancing.  
  
I read about ballet, breakdance and more and made them to my own little dance. I found a nice unused classroom in the dungeons and with mirror- charms and silencing-charms ans it became quite good.  
  
My brothers never wondered what I did when I went to the dungeons instead to the common room after dinner, they probably just thougt that I was somewhere with my fellow class-mates.  
  
They were and are still very protective over me, especially Ron, but I suspect he isn´t that clever to notice that I walk away every night, I guess he has his own problems.  
  
He doesn´t care about me as long as I don´t walk too close to a boy.  
  
One day in my third year Colins legs got hit by a charm so he couldn´t use them and I had to walk with him hugging to me all the way to the hospital wing.  
  
Of course Ron had to walk by when we took a pause and he thought that we looked too intimate so he just grabbed my arm and dragged me to the common room and had a row at me.  
  
I never had the time to explain, he just took for granted that we stood and snogged in front of the whole corridor.  
  
After that he checked me harder, and poor Colin too. I had to be more careful with where I went after that.  
  
The least I wanted was for him to notice my dancing, my salvation. He would just laugh at me and make mum forbid me to do it.  
  
Dancing and wrighting is what i like best. When i dance I can forget who I am and when I write I dive deep into my soul to find answers and to write poems, sad and not.  
  
My fourth year went on just like the former ones: I learn, I read, I dance and I write. I don´t have time for company and I´m quite happy as I am thank you.  
  
It was in my fourth year that a horrible thing happened. Ron thought that Potter looked so lonely so he thoughed that he would fix us two together because of my never-ending crush.  
  
Boy was he wrong. I had come over Potter years ago, and I have studied him a bit from afar. You know what I came up with?  
  
He´s a git. He says that he don´t want the attention, but that´s exactly what he does.  
  
I can see how he likes it to alwas being worshipped by girls and how he thinks that he is the only one in this world with problems.  
  
I know that us other mortals don´t have the worlds biggest problems and that he is under a lots of pressure, but shit, he thinks that we can just take his temper as it is and forgive him just because he is the saviour of the world.  
  
Nope, we won´t and certanly not me. I want a guy with a little more ability of thinking with his own brain thank you.  
  
I am quite surprised that Ron didn´t think I would get angry with him, I mean, I am not aloud to walk within five metres from any other guy, but Potter, his best friend is it okey to sit and snog with, just to wipe that never-ending scowl off his face.  
  
I can still see Ron shout at me to come and sit beside Potter and leading the conversation so that I would have to say that "Yes, Harry is really handsome" and "Oh, of course I saw him catch the snitch today, it was marvellous".  
  
Potter was of course too dense to notice anything and Granger noticed of course but she seemed to think it was a good idea too because she nodded approvingly every time Ron asked a question about Harry.  
  
As if I havent got better things to do than sitting with those three and talking about nonsence.  
  
Those things werent the worse though.  
  
Ron and Granger tried all the time to get us close together. In the end I just had to corner Ron saying that I had better things to do than to sit and hug poor Potter and that I would like him to please leave me alone.  
  
Of course he didn´t take me seriousley but at least he stopped trying to fix us together. I can still see him expecting me to get jelous when the three walk somewhere.  
  
He expects me to scream "Wait for me, please, can I come with you" Yeah right, as if!  
  
Ron often walks in to my room when I wright and just stare at me strangely like, 'haven´t you had enough bad experiences with Diarys?'  
  
Then he asks me : "Hi Gin, what are you wrighting? Can I look"  
  
NO you can´t you big fat baboon, if you could I would just hand the Diary to you and say "here you go, my souls most inner secrets, for your eyes o nly"  
  
But I don´t say that, I just keep quiet and then he goes on asking "Gin, what are you doing in the wood every day, you just storms off with that big black box??"  
  
As I would tell you, why don´t you go and.......  
  
"HI GINNY!!!How good to see you, how are you, have you had a great summer? My own was swell, I were in Rome with my parents and I watched all the wonderful old buildings. Have you seen the collusseum? It´s fantastic, you ought to go there sometime. What a cute dress you have, it fits you perfectly..............  
  
Wow, relity is calling and it´s damn loud too........  
  
Well, hello to you too, Hermione, had a great summer I heard, well my own were good too thank you very much, it´s just two things that was interrupting my happiness: My family and now you two... No, I haven´t seen the collusseum, and I could care less about what you think about my clothing. Now, please shut up and let me breathe!  
  
"Hi Hermione, I missed you too"  
  
"Come Ginny and say hello to Harry too"  
  
I´d rather not thank you very much, I´ll just go up to my room....  
  
"Hi Ginny, had a good summer?"  
  
Yes, until you showed up, now don´t make me hug you too, please..........  
  
Of course I won´t be that lucky, now go and kill yourself or something  
  
"Yes I had thank you, how was your own?"  
  
Now to interrupt our amazingly giving conversation comes my dear mother into the room and tell us to go to the table and tuck in on the cake.  
  
I´ll have to remember to thank her sometime.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Of course Hermione had to sleep in my room. I can´t believe how a single person can talk about books three hours in a row without interruption.  
  
Especially when the person lying beside her is quite undescretely trying to shut the noice out.  
  
Lucky for me the school starts in just a few days so I just have to endure her mindless talking a little more time.  
  
The only problem is that she also wonder what I do when I walk into the wood at all times with my Diary, pencil and my big black radio.  
  
Damn, can it be more painfully obvious. I think that she like everybody els doesn´t expect me to wright a diary after my little trip to the Chamber of Secrets...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day of the trip towards Hogwarts has arrived ladies and gentlemen and we have a winner for the most caotic year I´ve ever experienced.  
  
Gee, you would think that my brother would be smart enough to pack before mum goes barsec and pig escapes.  
  
What a nutter, hope Hermione will still be friends with him and Harry because if she won´t I´m afraid that they won´t survive the sixth year.  
  
"GINNY, get your arse down here, we´re leaving!!"  
  
Well hello to you too Ron, I´ve stood here ready for half an hour now and that´s a little more than I can say about you, airhead. Could you just for once open your big stupid blue eyes and look around you´d be surprised that the world doesn´t in fact hover around you just because your the best friend of wonderboy.  
  
"I´m right here Ron"  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, get into the car, we´re going to be late!"  
  
No, you don´t say so, in fact we wouldn´t have if your highness would have, just for once not slept until the last minute.  
  
"Okey Ron, no nead to shout"  
  
The car ride is as usual not a very confortable experience, no nead to go in to details in that now is there?  
  
With two minutes to go we arrive at the platform and the muggles stare at us as if we were from out of space and would just disappear into the wall any minute, wich of course, we would.  
  
It´s so nice when your mother instead of just saying a simple goodbye count up all the things we´re not aloud to do.  
  
"Ron, now be careful, and don´t get yourself into so much trouble this year and that´s for you too Harry and Hermione. And most important of all, watch out for your sister, we don´t want anything to happen to her"  
  
The meaningful glance is right in place and as if she hadn´t said enough she opens her mouth again and speks with a low voice and actually expect me not to hear anything.  
  
"Can you tell me if she is seeing someone, I don´t want her to get into trouble."  
  
Then she raises her voice to normal "remember to owl me if anything happens and I don´t want to see you in the hospital wing. See you at Christmas, love you all"  
  
The tears in her eyes are right in place and I smile at her and say goodbye. The trainwistle calls for the last time and we all board the train.  
  
Ron stare at me with a look in his eyes that clearly say that you are so not wellcome to come and sit with us and if you get into any trouble I´ll seriousley hang you up and down in Snape´s office.  
  
Lovely lovely, another wonderful year to come, I´m extatic...........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N : yippiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeee, my first chapter is ready and there is more to come, pleeease read and review. I´m thankful for both flames and happy reviews. =) Just push the 'Go' button.  
  
This is a changed version and I thank especially xPlayer haterx and haftmassa for complaining and righting my spelling. I have no rightspelling- program so I just have to guess a little sometimes, but I´m working on it. 


	2. First encounter

Sekond chapter: First encounter  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I had boarded the train I tried to find an empty compartment, but that proved to be not as easy as I had thought, but finally I came onto an empty one.  
  
I sat down beside the window and just enjoyed the view and I began to write i my diary.  
  
I don´t know for how long I sat there. It could have been five minutes and it could have been five hours but suddenly I heard the door open.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I could get a glimps of black expencive robes and platinumblonde hair. Of course I knew immiedietely who it was. Malfoy.  
  
Before I had time to open my mouth he gave me the always prescent Malfoy smirk.  
  
"Well, well, well, isn´t it the youngest Weasel sitting here all by herself. What has she done with wonderboy and his sidekicks? Don´t tell me, I already know; Potter is off somewhere screwing the mudblood and your brother finally cought up with the truth: He is too poor and too ugly to show his freckly face on this train."  
  
Can anyone bo more out of character *sarcastic*. Would it really hurt him to say anything that I didn´t suspect, well, if he can´t do it I suppose I´ll have to.  
  
"It is now you expect me to say something in the lines of : What do you want, Malfoy, get out of my compartment, but that would be a little over- used, so I´ll say: "Well, hello to you too Malfoy, had a nice summer I expect, lovely weather wasn´t it?" instead.  
  
"Don´t you try to be smart with me you filthy little mugglelover, you can hardly even pay for breathing the same air as I do. Now kindly get out of this compartment, every other is full and I don´t have time with you now!"  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean 'No'?"  
  
"I think I was here first so you can´t just throw me out, but if you´re kind and try not to insult my family you can share the compartment if you like."  
  
Malfoy just stared at me disbelievingly  
  
Then he smirked again ( big surprise there ) and said  
  
"Okey, Weasley, I´ll share compartment with you."  
  
"Good, now sit down and shut up and enjoy the ride" I said with a little smile.  
  
He sat down and began to stare out the window, I can see that he is a little disappointed that I don´t want to continue our argument, but now I have dared him to sit down with me so he can´t walk out just yet.  
  
I picked up my quill and began to write again, this time a poem about being watched:  
  
Everywhere, always, I feel your eyes on me  
  
Drowning me, ravaging all you can see  
  
Watching me always, blackened sight  
  
Take all you get, get all you might  
  
Why are you watching me, night and day  
  
Making me hollow, don´t want you to stay  
  
Forever in sorrow, always in pain  
  
Let me be free or forever in vain  
  
I see you in the shadows, watching me slow  
  
Torturing me softly, please let me go!  
  
I like to pick up ideas from what happens in the real world and right now I´m feeling watched, with a reason too.  
  
Malfoy has stopped staring out of the window and has begun to watch me instead. I smirk inwardly and keep on with my writing.  
  
I can see in the corner of my eyes how he is bursting with the urge to ask a question.  
  
Suddenly it seems as he can´t take it anymore because he asks me "what are you writing? You know that the school hasn´t started yet, typical for you teacher´s pets to begin with schoolwork before even the sorting´s started. Just hope you don´t get too much like Granger, we wouldn´t want you to turn into a mudblood, even if it´s close to happen now, would we?""  
  
I look up from my writing  
  
"Of course I know that the school hasn´t started yet, but there are other things to wright than just potions-essays, as fascinating as that seems."  
  
"So you like writing potions-essays? I never thought that a gryff would like potions."  
  
He says that with a very sarcastic sound in his voice.  
  
"Well, personally I think potions is quite an interesting subject, but I understand those who don´t think so. If you haven´t been a gryffindor in a potions-class you wouldn´t understand that. I know that you Slytherins, and especially you are licking Snapes boots throughly."  
  
He looks quite surprised but then he continues.  
  
"I also think that Snape is a greasy git, but, as long as boot-licking gives me an 'O' I´m satisfied. But, really, what are you writing?"  
  
It seams that Malfoy is in a good mood today. I know that I told him not to insult my family, but if I know him right he would have tried to get me on the verge of tears by now. I really wonder what makes him in a conversable mood. Oh, well, I don´t complain.  
  
"If you really must know I´m writing a poem."  
  
There it goes, he is going to look at me like I grew a second head and then he will ask me if I shouldn´t go to the hospital wing. But he doesn´t. He just stares at me with a look that says 'well, continue' So I do.  
  
"I don´t know what you think about writing, but I have written quite a few stories and poems by now. I think it´s really fun and it helps me relax. People would think that I wouldn´t want to write a diary after what happened in the Chambre of Secrets. I simply can´t understand them. They treat me like I´m going to burst out in tears any second, wich I might as well do just to prove a point..."  
  
There comes that annoying smirk again, there simply aren´t enough words to describe how much I would like to wipe it off his face, but I´ll stay calm.  
  
"Oh, poor baby, feeling missunderstood. Yeah, I can understand that you think it´s hard with a caring family..."  
  
Caring, yeah right...  
  
"Well who is sounding missunderstood now? Don´t you get too much love from your precious Death Eater-father? Don´t you have enough friends? Well, it serves you right, you haven´t exactly been the nicest person on this planet..."  
  
"You have absolutely no fucking right to judge me, and besides, I don´t see you running around giggling with the other stupid gryffindor bitches either, so don´t come and say that I´m a looner"  
  
Sounds like somebody can´t take an insult...  
  
"You try being friendly with them, you´re lucky if you just have to endure six hours straight of gossip and make-up talk. That can make anyone go mental."  
  
"In your case that isn´t a problem since you already are a little on the mental side..."  
  
"Well, at least I´m not stupid" "Now, can you please shut up so I can finish my writing?"  
  
One thing that I have learnt about Malfoys is that they always have to have the last word, so, here it comes: Three, two one..."  
  
"As pleasant as it was speaking with you I have to go and torture your brother, we can´t break a nice tradition as that now, can we?"  
  
He begins to slam the door, but before he do that I say:  
  
"Okey Malfoy, you do that, just remember to clean after you." "See you later."  
  
Again he stares at me strangly but then he closes the door.  
  
That was certanly an interesting conversation. I just hope that he doesn´t tell my brother about our encounter because then I will be in deep shit...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that´s my sekond chapter folks, I know, a little on the short side, but I hope you like it, and remember to REVIEW!!! Especially my little poem that I wrote when I was feeling a little creative.  
  
Anyway, I´d like to thank all my reviewers, you really make my day =)  
  
I also want to say that English is a stupid and egoistic languege! Why spelling I with a big i? And wouldn´t it be more logical to spell write wright? (I know, I know, no nead to tell me, I´m stupid, but it would be a little OOC if I wasn´t).  
  
See you later krokofant, and there are more chapters to come, but I have two killer-weeks at school right now, so don´t expect them too soon... 


End file.
